


Central At Last

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, First Crush, Hobbits, POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, Present Tense, Weddings, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done as a part of my personal "canon pairings" challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Central At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a part of my personal "canon pairings" challenge.

Marigold helped out around Bag End since she was tall enough, though the master – either one – tended to give her more sweets and less work. She was peripheral to its life, excluded due to her sex and youth, and perhaps her shy ways as well; and she was shy, especially around exotic, bookish, wonderful Mr. Frodo.

But such crushes pass as adulthood approaches, and with it real boys and real kisses, with brown eyes instead of queer Elvish ones.

As Tom pulls her up to dance on their wedding night she's fairly sure that this was all for the best.


End file.
